At present, the use of linear lighting elements has become extended to multiple uses. For example, we are aware of the use of neon tubes formed by a transparent glass tube housing a neon gas and mixture of noble gases in its interior, for ionisation to be produced by means of an electric discharge system, emitting a very striking coloured light. The aforementioned glass tubes many be formed into curves and angles with relative ease by an expert installer, due to which they are widely used to outline buildings and in luminous marquees. However, their energy consumption and the fragility of said tubes in the environment makes their use require considerable maintenance.
Lighting installations have also been carried out using optical fibre, which may be used on floors and walls, faintly diffusing the light from a light source disposed at one end; however, it cannot be of great length, given that the optical fibre alone does not project the light, but rather transmits that produced by the light source, disposed at one end and with limited power output.
Utility Model U200402192 by Ben Fan is known, which discloses a luminous cord formed by a flexible inner core having two embedded conduction wires to which a plurality of LED diodes disposed in recesses or housings for such purpose are connected. This flexible core is disposed next to an upper diffusing element within an extruded synthetic casing, in such a manner as to create a flexible monoblock unit which, by means of an adequate connector, allows its use in interior or exterior decoration. However, this device poses several problems. Firstly, the distributor or marketer of this element requires considerable storage capacity in order to have a variety of LED colour combinations and exterior casing colours. Additionally, in the event that a specific casing colour is requested, the factory order must be placed for manufacture thereof with the cost and delivery delay that this implies. Additionally, during wiring, the connectors may have contact problems, as the connection with the wires embedded in the cord is made by pinching from one end, due to which the contact is not ensured if the luminous cord is bent to one side or the other.
Application PCT WO2005/106320 of the firm Sloanled Inc. is also known, wherein a perimeter flexible lighting device formed by a tubular element with a flexible printed circuit of conducting tracks on which light-emitting LED diodes are disposed. The tubular element also comprises a flexible cover for housing and protecting the flexible printed circuit. This cover includes diffusion and/or colouring properties of the emitted light based on combinations with the LED diodes that may be very varied. However, the sale and distribution of these lighting devices continue requiring the use of large storage spaces in order to have the widest possible variety of products.
Spanish Utility Model ES1057349 of this same applicant is also known as “Modular Lighting Device”, which discloses a type of lighting module composed of an integrated circuit carrying a plurality of lighting elements and conducting tracks for selective electrical supply thereof, said components being embedded in an extruded profile made of resin or electrically insulating material. The integrated circuit includes conducting tracks with metal inserts having ports for the external connection thereof by means of intermediate spacers and tie plates, which are fixed by means of passage screws. This construction is bulky and has a delicate structure, as the tie plates may be of considerable length and rigid, hampering folding and curving of the module. Additionally, given the cross-sectional size of the extruded resin profile and secondary tracks, the screws are small in size and difficult to handle.